<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bian bàn by auricolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020348">Bian bàn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricolet/pseuds/auricolet'>auricolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anthropomorphic, Breeding, Bunny Girl, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Furry, Light Dom/sub, M/F, Original Character(s), Predator/Prey, Romance, Size Difference, Wolf (m) / Rabbit (f)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricolet/pseuds/auricolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleeing rabbit runs into the territory of a large male canid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: implied risk of harm in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the trees, her muscles aching with exhaustion as she pulled herself forward. She dared not look behind her for fear the momentary lapse in attention could cause her to trip and fall, and she was not confident she could slip away again. Her heart came to her throat as she found herself suddenly faced with what appeared to be a clearing - open field, open season. Her heart thudded and sank. But she kept on. The grass was high enough to reach her shoulders. She continued to flee her pursuers, as if their teeth were already about to close on the back of her neck. Halfway across the clearing, a column or smoke appeared and she swerved direction hoping against hope whoever may be nearby may be of some help to her. </p><p>The figure through the trees seemed large even from a distance and the glint of metal followed by the loud this and crack of splitting wood almost shook the grass around her. The rhythm of this continued until she approached the treeline and then it stopped suddenly. </p><p>The moment the wind picked up she felt an icey hold over her chest. The scent was Predator. She was caught between the known pursuers and the unknown threat. She could think of only one other option and as she closed the last length of the meadow she found an overgrowth of tree roots and hit herself beneath them, digging herself against the mud praying to any gods that would listen to spare her a moment to escape. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Asbjorn had heard the disturbance before he could see or smell anything. The white furred male furrowed his brow in irritation and he hefted his woodcutting axe on his shoulder, and his eyes peered the pair pointed tips and red and brown fur through the grassy pasture. A growl rumbled from his chest and he strolled to intercept the unwelcome visitors. </p><p>"What the fuck are you two doing here." </p><p>His voice broke their momentum and the pair of vulpines turned to face the enormous canid. He towered over them, his white fur bristling with displeasure. </p><p>"We aren't here to steal anything we were hunting and our quarry crossed your border-" the darker toned fox raised his paws defensively, before the other chimed in. </p><p>"- yeah and if you just let us grab her we will just be on our way and get out of your-" </p><p>Asbjorn let the point of the axe land neatly into a stump beside him and took a few steps forward, before grabbing the first fox by the scruff. "If it's on my land, it's mine."</p><p>"But she escaped and came here we just-"</p><p>Asbjorn adjusted his grip cutting off the stream of words. "I told you to stay out of my territory. I don't care why you're here. Get. The Fuck. Out." He released the red fox who whined upon impact as his rump hit the ground. The large male bent down to retrieve his axe, letting it face the ground. "Last warning, Ruadh." </p><p>The darker toned fox helped Ruadh to his feet and the two silently and begrudgingly began to make their way back across the field. Asbjorn noticed they lingered as they moved away, their noses still trying to scent the air. Surely they’d be waiting around the borders. He groaned with displeasure, imagining that he may be awoken in the night to their intrusion. Asbjorn was about to return to his work before he caught whiff of something else. The scent was distinctly soft, feminine, sweet. <em> Could this be the quarry they were after? </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>She heard the interaction from her hiding place. The booming male voice seemed to shake the trees, and she nestled further into the dirt silently begging for a miracle. The foxes retreated but she couldn't rest. She tried to listen for the sounds of his movements, should have been heavy, but she couldn't tell which direction he was going. His scent remained, though it made sense since this was his territory. His scent would be everywhere. She couldn’t believe she’d missed it in her initial flight into his land. </p><p>A branch broke and the loose dirt trickled around her. The tree root beside her creaked with the addition of new weight, pressing her thigh ever so slightly. Her paws flew to her mouth, and she found herself holding back a sound of fear, holding her breath. </p><p>
  <em> Walk away oh please walk away…  </em>
</p><p>Her eyes closed tightly as the weight from her body disappeared. She began to shiver involuntarily as the sound of his footfalls on the underbrush faded slightly. She let out the breath she held and opened her eyes, before letting out a shriek, seeing the face of the white male. Her arms crossed over her face defensively and she froze, expecting the worst. </p><p>“Who.. are you?” The voice wasn’t exactly softer than it had been during the confrontation between him and the foxes, but clearly this intruder was not aware of the rules, and had come here risking life and limb in all possibility. Asbjorn watched for a few moments, as her little body shook under the trees roots. Now that he had a few moments, he could see - she was quite small, and a similar pale shade of fur as he. But her fur appeared to be much softer, with pleasant dark points over her nose, paws and the tips of her enormously long ears. </p><p>As she continued to huddle against the dirt he let out an audible sigh. “You can come out now, I promise I won’t eat you.” He paused and added “...or anything else like that.” </p><p>A few moments more passed, and the small femme finally began to shift. He backed up a few feet, resuming in his squatting position to allow her space to come out of the burrow she’d created for herself. Her brown dress was torn in places, and the white shirt beneath it muddied. Her fur had burs and in a few areas in the long lapine ears where the delicate skin had been scratched. She stood before him with her head downcast, still afraid, but no longer trembling. Seeing her out of the burrow - it was clear she was not a local wild creature. Something too about her that said she didn’t belong out here. </p><p>“I..I heard you told the foxes to leave, I didn’t realize this was your land, I …” She gulped and chanced a glimpse toward where the fox pair had departed. </p><p>He put a paw up, stopping her. “Who are you? And why are you here?” </p><p>“Uh - Sage is my name, Sir.” </p><p>He snorted. It’d been many moons since any creature had dignified him with any sort of title or pleasantry. “I do not have guests on my land, Sage. I would ask why you did not smell my marks, but I think I know why that is, and so I offer lenience, today.” </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat and mouth dry, and she lifted her eyes to his. “Th-thank you. But please - can I stay for just a night?” </p><p>He let out harsh chuckle. “No.” </p><p>“B-but I can do something for you, I’ll sleep outside, I can stay right here even ….” Sage looked at him pleadingly. That this massive canid would spare her it seemed far safer to remain within his tacit protection than to try to continue to flee. Perhaps the foxes would even lose interest. </p><p>His ears flattened momentarily in annoyance at her persistence. “I don’t need anything. I’ve lived here alone for years.” </p><p>“There must be something…” She rifled around in her dress, producing foreign-looking coins of various sizes, though few in number. She let out a little help as she started to panic as if she was looking for another piece. A small flute fell from her robes as she finally clasped her paw around a strange looking medallion. She scooped up all of her coins and reluctantly with her hands full of all of her worldly possessions held them in front of him. Asbjorn rocked back on his heels and stood, suddenly towering over her. She stopped, and looked up, wordless. </p><p>“...one night.” His paw scooped up easily the spilling contents within both of hers. “Follow me.” </p><p>He abruptly turned away from her, walking toward his home. Sage quickly hurried after him, her body now noticeably sore as the adrenaline began to wane ever so slightly. She had to crane her neck to see his head, and as she managed to double her pace to match his, she piped up. “What is your name, Sir?” </p><p>He answered curtly, as he seemed to with every word he spoke. “Asbjorn.” </p><p>She looked ahead seeing that they’d stopped. Asbjorn leaned his wood axe against an impressive pile of neatly stacked pre-cut wood which was sheltered by a lean-to. This was attached to the larger portion of the house, which was made with hand-hewn wood beams in a slanted roof shape and bolstered with stones. The roof itself appeared to be alive with grasses and moss, with the smoke of a waning hearth still pouring from a vent. Around the front evidence of older fires dotted the entrance. The dwelling was not grand, but it appeared large to a creature of Sage’s size. </p><p>Asbjorn ducked to cross the threshold to his home, and disappeared momentarily. “Inside. It’s going rain tonight.” </p><p>Hesitantly Sage did as she was bid, her nose twitching and her ears listening for any signs of danger. Surely if he’d not harmed her before he would not now? Regardless, the presence of such a large Predator itself was frightening - more so, the invitation to his abode. She waited on the doorstep, glancing once more behind her into the now darkening woods, before stepping into the beast’s den. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: heat cycle, estrus, dub-con</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a moment for Sage’s eyes to adjust to the dim light within the dwelling. The darkness gave way to a well organized hut. Around the walls were hanging numerous tools and weapons, including a large wooden structure with a pile of string beside it as well as a nest of furs and woolen blankets neatly tucked in the corner. The hearth in the center was surrounded by wood that appeared to be drying in preparation for feeding the fire later in the day, whose embers were now burning low and hot. The scent that hit her most, however, was a stunning and mouthwatering stew that made her suddenly salivate, despite herself. He caught her eyeing the black iron pot. </p>
<p>“I’m not going to make you into a stew.” He reassured her, in the brusque tone he continued to use, before kneeling next to the hearth and adding more fuel to the embers. She crept closer to it, as the draft from outside settled in against her and she huddled next to the fire. She continued to keep her eyes between the door and the male. Glancing at her he looked outside and back before uttering “Don’t touch anything.” </p>
<p>Asbjorn abruptly turned and left through the door, his figure blocking the light momentarily before he returned to chopping a few more logs, the more or less rhythm of his grunts and the thud of the axe on the wood could have been calming, perhaps in less uncertain circumstances. </p>
<p>The doorway remained unclosed to the elements and she watched curiously as the sky darkened. As Asjborn had predicted, it soon started to rain. As she watched, still on edge from the encounter and the proximity to this powerful Predator, inside of his dwelling that was absolutely saturated with his scent. Now so inundated with it she began to try to analyze it - oddly similar to canine but with a musky undercurrent of something else entirely. </p>
<p>He returned smelling of earth and must and wet fur, leaving open the doorway as he brought another armful of freshly split wood to warm beside the hearth. He glanced at her furtively a few times but otherwise said nothing. An awkard silence fell between them that became more comfortable as he set to another private task. Sage noticed he’d busied himself opposite the hearth from her, he was working thick, tufted fluff between his paws as he fed it into a wheel. She had a double take - he was making yarn or string. She was familiar with this as a concept - but herself had never learned how. It was a task usually another did before bringing it to the larger village where she’d lived. She watched at the enormous paws so carefully feeding the wheel, winding the completed yarn around the spindle with ease. Her eyes trailed to the wall where the wooden structure sat with what looked like taut unfinished cloth. She was curious as she watched him at work, eventually soothed by it combined with the ongoing sound of the rain outside and the crackling of the wood of the hearth. </p>
<p>Eventually the moment came to an end and the male returned his attention to the stew and it’s heat source. He rebuilt the fire, and as she watched she felt her stomach complaining, loudly.  Eventually he locked eyes with her.</p>
<p>“Here.” He pulled a small wooden bowl and ladled a bit of the stew into it. </p>
<p>“Ah, um thank you.” She mumbled quietly and sipped in silence the rich broth. As she got to the chunks, she pulled out a softened root vegetable and another, enjoying the flavor (saltier than she was used to) and with a half-full mouth asked “Carrot, Parsnip and Turnips?” </p>
<p>He raised one of his thick greyed eyebrows. “Yes? Why so surprised?” </p>
<p>“I expected it to be more…different.” She answered. </p>
<p>“Hmph.” He let out a snort and helped himself to his own portion, triple the size of what he’d offered her. He wolfed it down with little ceremony before taking his bowl to dip in again. With a sigh he eventually handed her his empty one. </p>
<p>“Wash them. You can do that, yes?” </p>
<p>She nodded, and finished her portion to satisfaction, before kneeling herself at the doorway and using the still heavy rainfall to scrub away the leftover mess. She carefully stepped herself back in and saw he had resumed some of his work at the wooden structure, gently feeding the string into it. It was not long before the again quiet rhythmic sound of the loom and the pattering of rain combined with the exertion of the day’s events caused her eyes to feel heavy, and she curled up beside the fire and drifted to an uneasy sleep. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sage awoke in the middle of the night, her body feeling suddenly too hot and clammy despite the dying hearth and the cold rain outside. She reached for her satchel, to retrieve her herbal remedy, and remembered with sudden stark fear that it had been lost as she’d fled from the foxes earlier in the day. Her mind suddenly became intensely awake as she felt the unbearable sensation begin to rise in her and the sudden warmth brewing low in her belly.<br/><br/>“No-no-no-nonono.” She whispered to herself in hushed tones, as she felt the first wave of warmth crest and peak, her little body shuddering with want. “Pleeeeease not now… no not now.” </p>
<p>
  <em> Why is this happening? There aren’t any bucks around… unless.  </em>
</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, realizing that the male must be nearing his own version of rut. Her nose twitched as the scent rolled off of him, and another wave of the intense feeling hit her to the point where she suppressed a moan. Her eyes darted to the male, asleep on his side, turned away from her across the cabin. <em> Gods, no… </em></p>
<p>Outside the rain still fell, but the torrent had let up. Her ears folded back, she quickly scampered out of the hut to find an alternate shelter, her heart pounding as she felt her cheeks grow warm to the touch. She sat next to a thick, but short, conifer, crawling under its soft branches, her white soft fur and her already ruined dress wetted from the rain and now mud. Sage was panting now, her face contorted in need and she unwittingly let out a high pitched whine as the first burst of slick from between her legs pooled beneath her, soaking her undergarments. She leaned her head against the tree trunk, embracing it with her arms and tried to ground herself with her face pressed against the bark. She clenched her jaw and tried to suppress more needy moans as another wave of slick released from her. </p>
<p>She brought her own paw between her legs, feeling her underthings soaked thoroughly and reached to her folds, trying to give herself any form of relief. She found her usual rhythm and rolled her hips at the contact, even though minimal Normally it could take off the edge, and as she brought herself close to her peak, she mewled with need, her eyes shut tightly as she began to feel the pit of worry, as the need still pulsed. She felt her head clear momentarily, and realized that though she could not smell him as much as before, she was almost certainly releasing her own pheromones so strongly that had it not been for the rain a number of creatures could have been alerted to her current condition. But the nearest candidate, and the one who had clearly initiated this latest heat, made her shiver. As she still clung to the tree she suddenly thought she heard a shift and tried to perk her heavy ears to see what direction the sound may have come from. But she ended up smelling him before she could hear him. </p>
<p>The musk of his rut hit her like a thunderclap. Her prior attempt's results lost entirely in the new crest of innate breeding need. The male’s body was bigger than the tree, and with his large paw he grasped her around the waist and pulled her toward him. She felt another rush and release of wetness at the physical contact and found herself nose to nose with him, her body against the pine-littered earth, his body blocking the still-falling rain. </p>
<p>His voice was strained “In...heat… why did you not tell ..me.” </p>
<p>The way his voice growled at her made her shudder and her heart began to explode its pace. His breath was hot on her fur and she could tell that her skirts were now above her knees, almost certainly exposing her readying scent to him. </p>
<p>“You - I” She barely blurted out before he punched the earth next to her with his free paw, and moaned himself, as if he was trying to quell his own desire. She let out a frightened squeal and then whimpered with need as the heat of his body surrounded her, as if cradling hers from above. </p>
<p>He growled with an agonizing tone and she tried to speak again “Herbs - I take herbs - because if a male is in rut - I-” </p>
<p>She keened as she felt part of his weight on her, and pressure building as she shook her head. It had been so long since she’d been subjected to a heat cycle. Never around any but her own kind. Never without some kind of dampening aid. His nose trailed down to her collarbone as his paws began to reach below her skirts. He ripped away the undergarments and she let out a squeal as she saw his head disappear, and she could feel the heat of his breath between her legs. As he let out a huff she felt another gush of fluid and her head felt light. Her prey instinct to freeze or flee was at odds now with her more intimate urges which fought her to beg him to touch her. As if he could read her mind, his tongue flicked over her opening as her legs willingly spread apart, encouraged by his paw. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue lapped away at her opening, and she suddenly felt him close his paws around her ass, burying his snout between until she felt his tongue enter her. She found herself grabbing onto one of her ears, the other trapped beneath her own weight, as her hips tried to move despite his intent hold on them. </p>
<p>“Your taste…” He growled and pulled her down toward him by her ankle. She suddenly felt his bulge against her belly, as he fumbled with the ties around his waist, her bottom now on the dirt as her skirts hiked above her waist. </p>
<p>“Ah - wa-” her plea to wait was interrupted as she felt the tip of him rub against her clit, slipping away due to the excess wetness she was still putting out. Asbjorn growled in frustration as he moved the shaft over her sensitive spot a few more times, her body trembling as she whimpered, trying not to plead for him to enter her</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>